School Spirit
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: JONAS. Voted most school spirit: Macy Misa and Kevin Lucas. Kevin/Macy. Oneshot.


"Guys!" Stella called, running over. "Guysguysguysguys!" She said quickly, fumbling and almost tripping from her heels.

"Stell?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Macy!" She said, gasping for breath from running.

"What about Macy?" Kevin said.

"Macy's a cheerleader!" She looked at their faces, expecting a different reaction then the blank stares. She threw her arms around. "_Hello?_ Did you hear me?"

"We did." Joe nodded. "But, so what? She's a cheerleader. Good for her." He shrugged.

"You don't understand." She shook her head. "Macy said, and I quote, 'I'll never be a cheerleader. You couldn't pay me to flaunt around in one of the stupid outfits.' So, _why _ is she a cheerleader?"

"I...don't know?" Joe said.

"Exactly!" She pointed at him.

"Why are you so worked up about this?" Nick asked.

"I don't like cheerleaders." She said plainly. "They have attitude problems and their hair is _totally _ fake and I could so name some other fake things about them-" Joe cut her off.

"She's mad they won't let her design new uniforms." Joe rolled his eyes.

"That has nothing to do with this." She glared.

"I like Cheerleaders." Kevin said. His brothers grinned, nodding. Stella fumed.

"Of course you do." She hissed, whirling around and stomping away, mumbling some more insults under her breath.

"Stell-luh." Joe whined, following her.

"I'm gonna...go...over there. Bye, Nick!" Kevin called, sprinting down the hall. Nick blinked.

"Bye?"

* * *

"No!" The captain, Clarissa, snapped, stomping her foot. "Are any of you listening to me _at all?_" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"We're trying." A girl said. "It's the first day."

"Well, try harder." She glared. "Try it again, and this time, don't screw it up." Macy sighed, starting the routine over for the _fourth_ time. Someone tripped, falling into the girl that spoke up earlier, knocking them both over. "This is ridiculous!" Clarissa shrieked.

"I thought it was pretty good." A deep voice said. She whipped around, face flushing. She twirled her hair between her fingers, giggling.

"Kevin! What brings you here?"

"Just coming to visit a friend of mine." He looked up, scanning the girls faces. "Macy." He smiled, stepping around Clarissa and walking over. Macy gaped, shocked.

"Kevin of JONAS!" She squeaked.

"Macy of school." He chuckled. "I didn't know you wanted to be a cheerleader." He rose an eyebrow.

"Oh! Well, uh, I thought I'd take a break from the sports, y'know? Well, cheer leading is a sport, too, but still." She rambled quickly. He smiled, making her heart flutter.

"Hey, Clarissa?" He asked, turning. She perked up.

"Yeah?"

"You don't mind an audience, right?" Whispers and giggles spread through the others.

"Sure! No problem." She smiled brightly, watching him walk to the bleachers. He glanced behind him, rolling his eyes as she sent a dirty look Macy's way. The practice continued, and he couldn't take his eyes of Macy. She was prancing around, doing the routine just as Clarissa said, but still got yelled at for minor mistakes. She made it onto Clarissa's bad list, apparently. He winced, knowing it was his fault. As practice ended and the girls flooded out of the gym, Macy sighed.

"You okay, Mace?" He asked, stepping in front of her. She shrugged.

"I don't think I wanna be a cheerleader anymore."

"Why?" She bit her lip.

"None of them like me." Tears gathered in her eyes. She rubbed at them quickly, brushing them away. Kevin flinched. He hated seeing girls cry.

"Macy.." He stepped closer, placing his hands on her shoulders. She peered up at him, her brown eyes wide. "It's my fault."

"What? How?"

"Clarissa's liked me since I was a freshman." He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Now, she thinks there's something going on between us and..." He paused, watching her cheeks light up.

"She thinks _I'm _ dating a member of JONAS? That's why she won't let Stell make the outfits! She's a jealous slu-" She bit her lip, stopping herself. He cocked an eyebrow. She awkwardly laughed. "I mean, uhm, she's not nice." She nodded slightly. He laughed, pulling her to him in an embrace. Her body stiffened for a moment, before she relaxed, bringing her arms around his abdomen and resting her on his chest. She groaned, suddenly.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled.

"Clarissa's watching." She groaned. "She hates me. I should just quit before she kicks me off the team." He chuckled slightly.

"I could talk to her for you." She frowned. His eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I don't want you to be alone with her." She dropped her gaze. He pulled back, grabbing her hand and tugging her to the door, where Clarissa was standing.

"Hey, Clarissa, could we talk to you?" Her jaw clenched.

"Sure."

* * *

"Kevin's a cheerleader?" Stella asked, blinking. "Since when?"

"Since I quit." Macy shrugged.

"That's weird. But so him." Macy laughed, nodding. "What happened between you two?"

"What are you talking about?" Macy blushed. Stella stared.

"You've been acting so different around him. Come on, spill." She smiled.

"We hugged. That's it."

"That's _it?_ Macy, that's great!" Stella squealed, clapping her hands.

"It's not that big of a deal, Stell." Macy said, closing her locker.

"Yes it is! It's a huge deal!"

"What's a huge deal?" They turned.

"Speak of the devil." Stella smiled. "Hi, Kev."

"Hey, Stella." His eyes fell on Macy. "Hi, Mace." She blushed.

"Hi, Kevin." Stella giggled.

"I'll leave you two alone." She skipped away, bouncing up next to Joe down the hall, who stared at her in confusion.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked.

"No idea!" She squeaked.

"You okay, Macy?"

"Perfectly fine!" She nodded, turning on her heel and rushing in the opposite direction.

"You sure?" He was at her side in a flash.

"Positive." She mumbled, slowing down. "How's cheer leading?" His eyes lit up.

"Great! I know it sounds weird, but the girls have really gotten better since I took over." He grinned.

"Clarissa was too bossy, she made us feel....insecure." She shrugged slightly. She felt a warm hand take her own. She stared for a moment, then looked up into his eyes. He smiled, making her heart flutter and the butterflies in her stomach go absolutely _insane. _ She swallowed down her nerves as he laced their fingers.

"Shoot!" Kevin said suddenly, startling. She found what he said adorable. Honestly, what boy his age still says _shoot? _ "I forgot my bag in the gym. Can you wait here for me?" He said, releasing her hand as they reached the door.

"Uhm, sure, okay." He smiled and said;

"Be right back." Before running down the hall. Macy sighed dreamily, giggling to herself.

"Misa." A voice growled. She turned.

"Oh. Hi, Clarissa." She said dryly. "What's up?"

"What's up?" She repeated angrily. "You're a whore, that's what's up."

"Excuse me?" Macy said, baffled at the sudden insult.

"You stole Kevin from me!" Clarissa shrieked. Macy rolled her eyes.

"How did I steal something that was never yours?" Clarissa gaped. Macy smiled, seeing Kevin at the end of the hall. He glanced at Clarissa and sped up.

"You _bitch." _ She hissed, lifting her hand. She swung if forward, but it was caught in mid-air. She snapped her head to the side. "K-Kevin!"

"Clarissa." He frowned. "What's going on here?"

"N-Nothing!" Clarissa said. "We're just talking."

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes, stepping next to Macy.

"Really. Just talking about how I stole you from her." Macy shrugged, ignoring the Clarissa's glare.

"Stole me?" Kevin blinked. "No, no. Cheerleaders only date people on sports teams. I wasn't on a team." He glanced at Macy for a second. "That's why I'm dating Macy, now. She's a football player, you know. The captain." He rocked on his toes, biting his lip and trying to suppress his smile. Macy blushed furiously, attempting to keep her mind focused.

"O-Oh, right. Macy!" Clarissa said, waving her hand and laughing awkwardly. "I was just kidding, you know that."

"Of course I do." Macy said blankly, smiling.

"You should get some more school spirit, Clarissa." Kevin said, nodding. "Date a football player - or a basketball player, or baseball, or tennis, or volleyball-"

"I get it." She snapped. "And I will. I hear they're better then rock stars in bed anyway." She smirked, turning and storming away.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Macy blinked. "Doesn't she know you have a purity ring?" He shrugged.

"Who knows." He wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her outside. "I think I need some more school spirit, Mace."

"Huh?" He turned his head to her, a small smile playing at his lips. Her head tilted. "What do you...Oh!" Her cheeks lit up again. "You..what?"

"Macy Misa, will you be my girlfriend?" She bit her lip, eyes wide and bright.

"If you don't mind wearing my jersey." He laughed loudly, eyes sparkling.

"I'd be honored." He said, smile sticking as he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. She smiled, closing her eyes and nearly melting into his arms.

_Voted most school spirit; Macy Misa and Kevin Lucas._

* * *

I think it's suckish.  
But cute at the same time.  
The ending is sorta blah~

Review anyway? :D


End file.
